


When the Day Met the Night

by canyoubelievesomeone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, When the Day Met the Night, but happy afterlife ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyoubelievesomeone/pseuds/canyoubelievesomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are the day and the night. They like to travel into other dimensions with the intent of finding each there. Sometimes their endings are sad. Other times, they aren’t. Regardless of the outcome, they always fall in love.</p><p>(Inspired by "When the Day Met the Night" by Panic!At the Disco)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Day Met the Night

I. 

When the day met the night, they did not recognize each other.

Dean was four years old, running along the playground, grains of sand quickly lodging themselves in his sandals. It was the middle of summer and the warmth of the sun spread across his freckled face.

He stopped suddenly, noticing a boy sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree. A woman, who he could only presume to be the boy’s mother, looked as though she were trying to convince her son to join the other children.

Dean wandered over. “Ya wanna come play?”

The boy looked up, bright blue eyes staring at Dean for a moment. He blinked and quickly lowered his gaze.

“Go on. Why don’t you join the boy and play, sweetheart?” his mother encouraged him.

“Okay, Mommy,” the other boy muttered as he reluctantly stood up from the bench.

Dean was grinning broadly because he enjoyed making new friends. He led the boy towards the playground, telling him, “Me and some other kids were playing tag. You wanna play?”

The boy gave him a shy smile and nodded.

“Awesome! Let’s go!”

They spent hours chasing each other and laughing after that.

And Dean never thought to ask the boy’s name, something he would later come to regret.

It would be years before he would see the boy again and, before long, his father would tell him to take his brother and run. They’d continue running for the rest of their lives.

 

II.

Dean was sixteen now. A foul-mouthed, soon-to-be high school drop-out, who was already hardened from years of being a soldier.

Dean bumped into the boy’s shoulder in the hallway and caused him to drop a few of his belongings.

“Sorry, man,” he said, helping him gather his books. He wasn’t _that_ much of an asshole after all.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he spotted a book about angels and gods.

 _Whatever. It’s not really any of my business what he believes. Wonder what he’d think if he knew what was_ really _out there though,_ he thought before handing the books to the other kid.

He was met with familiar blue eyes.

“Thank you,” the boy answered, hastily taking the books from him.

He left before Dean could say much else or try to stop him.

The young hunter longed to speak to him again after that, but the boy would continue to remain just out of reach, always disappearing into the crowded hallways before Dean could catch him.

Five days later, they were in the Impala again, leaving the blue-eyed boy far behind them.

 

 III.

Castiel was twenty-nine when he raised a man from perdition. It had been thirteen years since he learned of his angelic powers and he wasn’t as experienced as other angels, but he knew what his calling was. And he was devout to God and His mission for him.

Even if this mission _did_ lead him to getting shot at and then stabbed by the very man he had saved from the depths of hell.

“I am an angel of the Lord,” he later told him.

And Dean didn’t believe him. Because he didn’t think he deserved to be saved.

The man he would grow to love would never believe he was worthy of anything.

 

IV.

“I knew you once before, didn’t I?” Dean once asked him in purgatory. “When we were four, I think. And I saw you once in a hallway in Illinois when I was about sixteen. I kept _thinkin’_ it was you at least.”

Castiel nodded slowly. “I remember you. We did meet twice before.”

“Huh. Well ain’t that somethin’.”

Their dirty hands rested on the ground and dead leaves between them. Dean did not move his hand, so neither did Castiel. They both longed to touch each other, but insecurity kept them apart. That would always be the case with them in this world.

 

V.

Dean already knew that his final death couldn’t possibly be pleasant and so it all came as no surprise to him when he was right.

“I can fix you. I can help,” his angel said.

And Dean merely shook his head, tears rolling down the sides of his bloody face. “You can’t. Your grace—”

“No, I can fix you,” Castiel insisted. “Don’t do this to me, Dean.”

The hunter clasped his angel’s hand. “I loved you. You know that, right? I loved you so goddamn much, Cas.”

Sam, who was nearly as broken as his older brother, whispered, “Cas, you have to save him. He can’t—”

“No, Sammy, it’s fine,” Dean reassured his brother, a grim smile on his face. “It’s fine. Cas can’t help or he’ll die with me. He’s got his own wounds to heal. And . . . And I’m ready.” His heart was beginning to slow in his chest and he could _feel_ it. Death was coming for him yet again, for a final time. “No tricks. No coming back this time. Alright? I’m so tired of it. I’ll just . . . I’ll see you guys on the other side. Y’know, wherever that may be.”

 

 VI.

When the day met the night, the night was coming home at last.

They were somewhere warm and welcoming. It wasn’t heaven exactly. It was better. And almost more ethereal, if that were even possible.

Dean embraced his angel. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“I did _not_ enjoy that life,” Cas merely said.

Dean chuckled. “Not even a little bit?”

“No,” his partner stubbornly answered. “I didn’t enjoy seeing you die that way. Nor living along without you. Nor your reluctance to show any amount of romantic affection for me until the very end.”

Dean kissed him then. With all the insecurities and apprehension of their old lives long gone, he kissed his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, and his nose. He kissed him long and softly until all of Cas’s tension faded away from his face.

“Better?” the ex-hunter asked.

And Castiel smiled almost begrudgingly and nodded.

The day and the night walked across their paradise, where Sam awaited with the other gods that were ready to greet them both with open arms.

It was their custom to explore the alternate worlds and lose themselves in different roles. They would meet in classrooms, playgrounds, old barns, and coffee shops. They would be authors, professors, hunters, and artists.

But two things would always remain the same.

The day would always meet the night. And they would always love each other for all eternity.


End file.
